Fun life, ne? NO!
by Yellow Lion
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a sexy and smart teenager meets Sasuke Uchiha, the school's hot prodigy playboy. Will they clash at Kohanagakure High school, or can love form? Or possibly a pranking spree? SasuSaku centric, naruhina, shikaino, nejiten. ami bashing! Enjoy!
1. Starting Out

Okay, so this is how it rolls. I wake up, get dressed, get ready for school, go to school, have an average-boring school day, then come home do home work, eat dinner, go to bed.

HELL TO THE FUCKING NO!

I'm way smarter than that!

Okay, so this is how it rolls.

_You came in to my life_

_You cannot separate your self _

_And I found that round here_

_In this city_

_That I won't disappear_

In this-

There was a big bang heard next.

"Sakura-chan! Its time to wake up!" yelled my _brother _Sasori. He's a real pain in the ass sometimes….

"Yeah! Got it Nii-san!" I yelled back.

After 5 short minutes, I actually made it out of my bed! A flippen' miracle it was.

I got into the [large] bathroom to see it all perfectly neat. Just like me! I picked up a bar of soap and went into the shower.

20 minutes later, I came out, all-nice a squeaky-clean. I went to my preferably large walk in closet. I put on a pair of white short shorts, then a plaid red trucker's shirt.

After that, I put on white knee-high socks and dark red Nike Air Jordan's. Red and white make pink!

Next did my hair-I let it down-and next I went to go down stairs to get my beloved breakfast-BUT not before I checked the time!

7:45

Oh

Shit

School started at 8:00 on the dot.

FUCKEN SHIT

I ran down the never ending stairs-I couldn't be late for the first fucking day of school!

In the kitchen, I picked up a piece of toast, there was only 1 left, and I guess Sasori already left…

Okay, next I picked up my car keys and headed towards the garage. Yup, Sasori definitely left. His Silver Aston Martin was gone. I got in to my silver Mercedes Benz convertible. I revved up the engine and literally zoomed off to school.

7:53

Okay I have some time… sort of… I went to what looked like an office. The school was pretty fucking amazing if I do say so myself. It's elegant and modern at the same time.

"Hello!" _"Oink"_ "My name's Shizune! I am the vice principal! You are Sakura Haruno, am I correct?" she asked politely.

"Yep" I replied.

"I have your schedule! Here!" she happily handed it to me with a large grin.

"Thanks" I said with a genuine smile.

She blushed "Oh you're welcome! You're so cute!!!!!!" she said trying hard not to hug me.

I smiled and left. She must be on happy pills or something… I dunno.

I then looked at my schedule.

1P: HATAKE, KAKASHI-HOMEROOM

2P: HATAKE, KAKASHI-HOMEROOM

3P: GAI-P.E.

4P: HINOKU, ASUMA-MATH

LUNCH

5P: YUUHI, KURENAI-ART

6P: OROCHIMARU-SCIENCE

7P: EBISU-SEX ED

'_Omg they have sex Ed here? What weirdoes…' _I thought

'_Now if I could only-'_

"Peek-a-boo!!" yelled a crack-head blond

"Ino-chyannnn!!! I yelled back

People stared at us as we had our Oh-so-dramatic hug

"Hey, meet TenTen and Hinata-chan!" She showed me to two girls-one with twin buns on each side of her head, and the other with dark coloured hair [I could have sworn I saw little purple streaks]. "TenTen's sorta tomboyish and Hinata is really daring. She used to be shy!"

It turned out that they are all similar to me.

They're playgirls.

Well not so much of Hinata because she's already committed in a relationship with some guy called… Naruko? Whatever I forgot.

You all reading are thinking that I'm pretty retarded right?

'Pshh She's not a playgirl! She's lame!'

Well my pretties… You haven't seen me in smexy action, have you? Yeah that's what I thought.

Then something caught my eye. A… boy? He had onyx eyes that a sista could get trapped in and not manages to escape out.

He was wearing a gray T-shirt with a black Volcom jacket and brown/tan skinny jeans with dark blue Nike Air Jordan's. Pretty hot if you asked me, but of course I would never admit it aloud.

"That dude, the one you're checking out, that's Uchiha Sasuke. Major playboy, maybe as good as you…" Ino told me.

"Yeah and the guy with long brown hair to his ass is Neji." Neji was wearing black skinny jeans with a spiky belt and had unusual moon-like eyes. Like Hinata's! Must be relatives of some sort. Remind me to ask later.

"The guy on the right of Sasuke is Naruto, Hinata's Boyfriend." TenTen also pointed out. He was wearing an orange jacket with light blue pants and orange Nike Air Jordan's. He was pretty cute-besides his fashion sense. That was a big no-no!

"And lastly, the one to the right of Naruto, is Shikamaru." It was a boy with hair tied up in a high ponytail. Looked like a… Pineapple! Wow. Anyhow, he was wearing a dark green shirt and black board shorts with green Nike Air Jordan's.

After I analyzed their appearances, they walked me to my homeroom. Only Hinata had the same class as me. In fact, she had all her classes with me, and Ino has all the same classes as TenTen. What a coincidence, ne?

Hinata's pretty loud. She yelled at all the boys that where checking mine and her body out. Oh, I didn't tell you, she was wearing ripper skinny jeans with a dark blue Hollister tube top. She was pretty cute-not that I liked her or anything.

When we got to our class, we took seats in the back. [The seats are like university seats, like in the Naruto academy] I got a seat right next to the large window on the right, with Hinata right behind me. She sat next to Naruko-I mean Naruto. The second he sat down she threw her hands up around his neck while he snaked his hands around her small waist. Aw… so cute. It was really cute until a girl with short orange hair in a bowl cut style walked up to them and threw a cup full of water at Hinata.

"Slut, stop making out with my Naruto-kun!" she bitchily yelled. "Naruto-kun you know you can do better than that trash~" she purred into Naruto's ear.

Hinata just stood there shocked. Stunned. Confused. Angrily. All the above. It wasn't her to stand up and say something-she was far to flabbergast to blink-but it was I.

"What?" I screeched. "What the _fuck_ was that?"

"Hey mind your own beeswax _pinky_," she snapped at me.

Anger got to my head and the first thing in my head was my solution. I grabbed Naruto's purple Gatorade and dumped it into her hair.

"Take that," I stated. "You touch my friend again and there will be needles instead of Gatorade in your ugly hair." I threatened.

I won't go down with out a fight.

With that her eyes swelled up with tears and she ran out of the room right next to a certain Uchiha.

Everyone stared at me.

Uh-oh… I might get suspend-

Suddenly, everyone started cheering and clapping loudly.

"S-Sakura-chan, Ami is the toughest bitch-slut in this school!! You just brought her DOWN!!!! Woo!!!!!" he yelled and cheered.

"Thanks soooo much Sakura-chan!! You are the bestest friend in the world!!!" Hinata yelled. She then glomped her in a bone crushing hug.

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Went the bell

Just then a silver haired man ran in the room.

"Hello class! I am your sensei, Hatake, Kakashi! I will be teaching you Homeroom stuff!!" he yelled excitedly. "You all can just hang out for the next two periods I guess…"

I looked to my right, and there I saw that kid, Uchiha Sasuke…

Boohoo cliffy! This didn't take too long I guess… just like an hour or two. Its midnight: thirty here and I'm tired shitless.

By the way, everyone is going to be wearing Nike High tops cuz they're fucking awesome.

No flames please!! ^.

Please Read and Review!!!


	2. flirting with Neji

_**From the last chapter:**_

"_Hello class! I am your sensei, Hatake, Kakashi! I will be teaching you Homeroom _

_stuff!!" he yelled excitedly. "You all can just hang out for the next two periods I guess…" _

_I looked to my right, and there I saw Uchiha Sasuke…_

_**Now in current time:**_

'_He's so much hotter up close…' _I thought silently

'**Yeah tell me about it…' **said my more hormonal side of me.

He looked at me ad smirked.

I smirked back.

This is going to be a fun year.

"So then Sakura-chan scared her shitless, and she ran off crying!!" Hinata yelled to Ino. They both started laughing

"Are you shitting me? Sakura! Do you know how hard it is to scare her?" Ino yelled to me.

"No, I never even met her before" I said with a small shrug.

"She's such a bitch. No guy likes her. None. Zero. Zip, but she got the wrong impression. She doesn't have anything! No boobs, curves, legs, ass, she's like a stick!" TenTen said next to me.

We were sitting in the cafeteria. Loud cafeteria. Our table was on the side of the lunchroom, with many other tables surrounding us.

We were all eating our lunch… well no, picking at the disaster of a lunch. It was _supposed_ to be spaghetti. Key word: supposed. Reality: it was 20 noodles with tomatoes on top.

"I know! The only thing she has is her 'Daddy' who was just laid off. I overheard her telling her friends that she was going to move to a poor area in Korea…" Ino added.

"Ha! Pitiful! Her dad was a jock. She had like over 200 moms!" Hinata contributed.

"Sad. Lets go _talk _with the nerds over there." I said with a wink.

"Yay" Ino and TenTen said. Hinata muttered a little 'nah' and walked off to find Naruko-I mean Naruto!

"Hey boys… you guys sure are cute~" Ino started.

"Mind if we join?" I asked

One with swirls on his cheeks blushed and nodded.

TenTen sat down next to one of the boys that had dark glasses on his head. Immediately, she started to flirt with him.

Ino next started flirting with the rather _large_ kid with swirls.

I spotted a boy with Upside down triangles on his cheeks. _'How did he get those? Are they birthmarks??'_ I thought

"Hi, What's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, How do you do?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm fine…" I leaned in.

His face got really red as I laid my head on his broad shoulder. Must be a nervous effect.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG

"Well it's been fun Choji-kun" Ino purred.

"Bye Shino-kun!" TenTen yelled as she ran to her class. He shyly waved.

"See ya Kiba-kun~!" I said and blew a kiss to him. I could've sworn I saw red come out of his nose… Oh well.

I walked to my art class with Hinata in tow.

As I entered, a big boom was heard.

"Aw sorry, UN! I fucked up the bird again!" said a blonde haired blue-eyed girl, like Naruto. Hey I got his name right!! "Un".

"Deidera! Language please!" yelled a black haired woman. Red eyes… wow.

The whole classroom was like an art studio. There were paint splatters of all different colours of the rainbow on the walls. There were also many easels [is that the board that you draw on?] all in a circle with a circular platform in the middle.

I sat down on a stool next to a window. There was Hinata to my left with Naruto to her left, and Deidera to my right.

"Hi, you are Sakura-chan, ne? Un." She asked

"Yeah, but how did you know me?" I questioned.

"Well you see, there aren't to many pink haired, green eyed chicks at this school." She said. "And no, I am not a girl".

"Oh…" I gave out a nervous laugh.

"S'alright. Everyone thinks that, but I like the way I look and I don't want to change it!" he said sternly.

"Hmm, I see, you should do what makes you happiest!" I told him with a grin.

I'm pretty corny when I'm trying to encourage people…

"I'm in grade 11, a year older than you." He told me.

"Okay" I replied awkwardly. I think I know he's a year older…

"Hehehehe…" Deidera gave out a nervous laugh. "I heard that gay baby's are born when there's an awkward silence…" It suddenly got quite in the whole classroom.

"Oh, well then five homo's were just born." I said.

Next the class got really loud… It's like the class is bipolar or something…

The rest of the classes were pretty boring, considering that I knew every concept spoken about. Sigh… rich schools. Teachers slack off too much because they're paid too much.

After Sexual Education I felt like barfing.

Half of my class had nosebleeds after watch two people having sex. Cough fucking perverts cough!! I on the other hand was painting my nails under the desk. Ebisu doesn't watch the class at all; he always says that he has to pee. [Unless he is severely constipated, normal people don't go do number 1-100 all class period. So boy in front of me was spreading rumors that he was having sex with the lunch lady. Ew, now that I think about it, the lunch lady is sorta old… and ugly! Yikes!! Bad image forming in brain!!

As I got in my ride, I noticed that kid TenTen pointed out this morning… Neji was it? The one with the long ass hair? Anyhow he was with a chick dressing as if it were 200 degrees out! I mean shit! She was wearing a see-through [much to my displeasure] white low-cut shirt with an ultra-mini skirt—-the type of skirt that showed your ass in the back.

I was utterly disgusted! How could her parents just let her walk out the door with her wearing that? Unless they weren't home, they were druggies, or she sneaks out. I don't know why she would go through all the trouble of doing all that just to go to school with everyone hating on you for being a slut [more likely the girls telling her that, since the guys could give a shit, as long as the could enjoy the sex]

I had an idea.

"Hey! You're Neji-kun right?" I asked suggestively.

"Yeah, how'd you know, baby?" he asked back with a smirk grazing his lips.

"Neji-kun! Let's go to my house!!!!! She is so ugly!" said the bitch at his side. He probably doesn't give a damn that she is alive.

"Shut up, she's hotter that you" He snapped. Yup, I was right.

"I just wanted to say hi, but you're bitch is being mean to me!" I said with an irresistible pout.

He smirked. "She's not my bitch. I hardly even know her. She just threw her self at me and asked for sex" he told me. "Go away Naoshi." He said coldly.

She looked at me with her mouth wide open.

"Better close your mouth. You don't want the fly's to go in, do ya?" I asked with a smirk.

"You-you-you" she sputtered. "You whore!!" she yelled.

"Now now, I'm not the one throwing myself at innocent little boys, right?" I spoke with the insults sliding down my tongue and right out my lips. "Whore".

She let out a large gasp. And ran away, but not for long. Since she was wearing heals, she tripped a couple times, but after the sixth, she fell.

Neji and I laughed at her misfortune. "I always hated her. No one likes her. She's just a sex machine. She's a prostitute. She offers sex to innocent horny men and scars them for life. I was just going to take her somewhere ad ditch her."

I gave a light giggle. "Oh, you should bring a video recorder and film it. It would be the hit of the year! Sorry I interrupted you" I said with my head down.

"Oh don't worry, I'll just pick out some other slut to torture. Usually they drop out of school after me or one of my friends torture them enough." Neji said smugly.

"Oh? Who are your friends?" I asked. I already knew them but I wanted to make sure not to mess with them so that I wouldn't drop out unexpectedly.

"Well there is Naruto Uzumaki, he's dating my cousin-" he started.

"Hinata right? No wonder, the eyes gave it away," I said.

"Correct, he's a dumbass, I have no idea why she likes him… well whatever, there's also Shikamaru Nara, he's a lazy ass. There's only one chick that will get 'im moving, but I won't tell you who cuz he'd fucking kill me. Also there's Sasuke Uchiha. He's a dickface looser. He treats everyone like shit, and doesn't care. But we've been friends with him forever, so he'd kill us if we ditched him somehow… Yeah we branch out to a bunch of other guys like… uh Sai, or Haku or something…" he told me

"Isn't Haku gay?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, and really, I could give a damn. He's cool you know, just a cross dresser." He told me honestly.

"Oh, hmm. Okay. I'll stay away from Sasuke. He sounds like an asshole." I said.

"No actually, he's not always so bad… he has weak spots for chicks who've got bodies. Like yours" he winked at me. "He just needs to be straightened out. He's a bent out of shape cuz his parent's died… Eh, I mean my dad died in a car accident or something… but I'm OK. He's really soft under it all. He just can't really control himself sometimes." Neji said softly.

"My mother died on my 1st birthday. When someone brings up the thought, I get really… really… bad… and angry. I've always had a lot of strength… Or so my brother says. My father lives in Vietnam. I have a lot of relatives there. He takes care of them cuz he's uber rich and they're uber poor." I said sadly.

"Yeah well-HOLY SHIT! I got to go, sorry!" he yelled in a rush. He jumped into his Ferrari and zoomed off into the distance.

"Wow… That was quick." I said aloud.

A half a second later, I was in my own car. I was dieing to get home; I had leg cramps from standing so much while talking with Neji. It started out as flirting… but within minutes it was a serious talk about our dead family.

Pretty crazy, ne?

'_Oh well I guess. He's pretty nice. More like a brotherly figure to me I suppose.'_ I thought

When I got home, I was glomped by a big brother. Unfortunately… My brother.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled. In. My. Ear.

"What?" I asked annoyed

"I've got company!" He yelled again.

I was getting a little agitated. Enough to hit him.

"Okay" I said concealing my anger. "Why should I care?"

"_Because_!! They're hot! I thought you might want to meet them!" he yelled in my ear for the last time.

BONK

"Owwwwwww!" he yelled. "That's my _head_!"

"Yeah and your ass is next!" I yelled back.

'_I'm glad I did all my homework already'_ I thought. I dropped my stuff off in my room and he begged me to come and meet them because he said with the precise words 'I want at least _one_ of them to be my brother-in-law' of course that resulted with me kicking his ass.

"Guys! This is my sister!" He yelled excitedly.

"Hey!! I remember you!" Deidera yelled.

"Yeah" I replied monotonously.

"What year are you in?" Asked a tall one. He had long silky-looking hair. Hey, that's funny! He looks sorta like… like Sasuke! "I'm Uchiha, Itachi. You may know my obnoxious, idiotic, foolish little brother, Sasuke. Are you in a relationship with him?" he asked with a smirk.

"No" I said. "He's a dick"

Everyone looked at me. A guy with sliver hair slicked back stated loudly "Well that's a fucking first" He was actually pretty hot. Quite a potty mouth, but still hot. So was Itachi.

They soon all left, much to my happiness. They were _fucking _loud! I mean fuck! They're like elephants!

**LE END… for now! **

**TBC**

**I hope you like~ this took like all afternoon. I can't write anything after like around 10pm now cuz my stupid pain in the ass parents put a lock on my computer so I can't stay up so late. ^ Meanies! **

**I want to have a long ass story so don't worry about me stopping anytime soon… that is unless you cool people don't review this! If you don't review, I don't have any motivation or momentum to write anything! Okay? SO help me out here! The word count for this story is like around 2,200 words. Ok! Have a good day/night/morning… Whatever time it is in ur neck of the woods! ^^ **

**Oh well I'm hungry… so bye!**


	3. Eyes

**THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS**

"TALKING" 'THINKING'

**YELLING/EMPHASIS**

USUAL WAY OF EMPHASIS

_**What has happened in the last chapter?**_

"_What year are you in?" Asked a tall one. He had long silky-looking hair. Hey, that's funny! He looks sorta like… like Sasuke! "I'm Uchiha, Itachi. You may know my obnoxious, idiotic, foolish little brother, Sasuke. Are you in a relationship with him?" he asked with a smirk._

"_No" I said. "He's a dick"_

_Everyone looked at me. A guy with sliver hair slicked back stated loudly "Well that's a fucking first" He was actually pretty hot. Quite a potty mouth, but still hot. So was Itachi._

_They soon all left, much to my happiness. They were fucking loud! I mean fuck! They're like elephants!_

Well… That sorta happened…

_**C u r e n t T i m e**_

When I got to school the next day, changes happened. BIG changes.

"_Hey, I heard that she stood up to Ami The Slut! Wow! She's so cool!"_ said a girl.

"_Really? No wonder she wasn't in my science class yesterday!"_ said another.

"_Yeah, I'm glad she came, now we don't have to run every time she looks at us!"_ said a short girl.

Although I had gotten pretty popular along many teens, there were still more obstacles in my way…

"_What a bitch… She thinks she can just walk right in like she's a fucking PRINCESS! I want to just shred her to pieces_!" yelled a blond Ami clone.

"_Yeah! She's going to have to surpass our beauty to get popular!"_ said an arrogant green haired chick.

"_Pffft! _Your_ beauty? Fuck! Rock Lee could surpass your so called _'beauty'_!"_ laughed a blue haired boy.

Then a bunch of by passers laughed they're head's off.

Still… they're popular for being sluts… so they're not really obstacles… two seconds later, I was in a headlock.

"Hey get the fuck off me!" I yelled bluntly, almost everyone stopped to watch the slowly forming show.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What's up?" Yelled TenTen… Wait… TenTen never has her hair down… Oh-oh.

Neji

"Eh! Neji-kun! Get off!" He whispered something in my ear. "Nii-san!"

"Okay!" he happily jumped off my back. How did he get on? Please… Just don't ask. Mostly cuz I had no idea myself.

Then… you know who came around… sigh. This is going to take a long time…

"Stop touching each other! Slut! You're only using Neji-kun" Naoshi winked real quickly "to get popular! Well newsflash! You were never meant to be!" she finished dramatically.

"Oooh! I'm shaking in my panties! Because unlike someone **cough** NAOSHI **cough** I WEAR panties" I paused as she scowled. "Yeah, I know your secret… And most importantly, I'm more popular than you've ever been, and it's only the second day! You're **pathetic** and a waste of time." I finished coldly with a hard glare and my hands on my hips.

She gasped and stared. Real hard. Suddenly, a hand appeared around my waist. _'Neji' _I thought. What the hell is he planning now?

I turned around to see that in face it **wasn't** Neji… but it was… Sasuke? What the hell? He put his head in the crook of my neck; "Let's go," he said in his oh-so-sexy, smooth, and velvety voice.

I was surprised, but I went along with it.

We walked away from the circle of people when an oh-so-annoying voice ran through my head. "Oh! Sasuke-kun! That trash was-"

"Shut up" he said coldly. Heartlessly.

Surprised again by his actions, we kept walking, but not until we were the center of attention, he pulled my waist really hard so that I was brought to his chest, and… kissed me? Okay now what the fuck is going on? Is the world coming to an end? Why is ice cube boy kissing me when he could be kissing one of his whores?

I pushed him away with all my might, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you? I'm not one of your sluts? Why the fuck are you kissing _me_? Why put me through such torture?" I yelled right to his face.

"Uh oh, she's in for it" I heard Neji say.

Instead of what everyone expected for the isolated Uchiha-which was a slap across the face or something worse [you don't want to know], he smirked. Smirked. Wait what? He smirked? What the fuck? The same thing was running through everybody's mind. A [hot] chick just yelled at the all-mighty Uchiha… and h-he fucking… smirked?

"You're different," he commented.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock" I replied stubbornly.

'_Oh she is _so_ going to get it!'_ che! Yeah right!

I suddenly just got bored and turned to walk away when he grabbed my hand and pulled me into another one of his kisses. He stuck his tongue out and licked my lips asking-no _begging_ for entry. _'Hell no'_ I thought.

I opened my mouth to let the hot wet tongue in, suddenly feeling him smirk. Okay here goes plan A! I bit down. **Fucking. Hard.**

He pulled his tongue out of my merciless mouth and gasped. "You fucking bitch"

"Look, you're the man-whore for sticking you're tongue in my mouth, _bitch."_ I ferociously talked back.

A gasp was heard right and left.

Suddenly he smirked. Was that not enough? Should I have bitten _harder_?

I really wanted to leave right now. In fact, if there were one specific place I would go right now, it would be the bathroom. Hell no! Not because I had to take a shit, but because I wanted to vomit out all the Sasuke germs! I would use a whole bottle of mouthwash just to get the Sasuke taste out.

Oh no he's walking closer to me… I slowly backed away… Remember! Stranger Danger! "Back off pal!" I yelled.

With incredible speed, he was by my ear in a millisecond. I was wowed.

"I like you~" he purred seductively. Yikes! Stay away from him next time!

'_But… He's so… hot!'_ Inner Saku

'_Shut the hell up! Not at a time like this! Please no!'_ Saku

'_I just wanna eat him!'_ Inner Saku

'_Ei ya! Back off!'_ Saku

Saku say, Saku do. His hand was by my mouth. C H O M P! I wasn't so much biting anymore, but more like… how do I say this so I won't freak you out? Sucking? Oh fuck… he's doing his smirking again…

I realized who I was after I looked into his eyes. I'M SAKU! NOT INNER SAKU! And then chomped down real hard.

**SASUKE POV**

I just can't get enough of this chick! She's so funny, and stubborn… and sexy… Wow, for once, I've found a sexy chick. They aren't too common now-a-days… I guess I'll just have to enjoy this one.

I ran up to her ear. She smelled so good! Strawberries and lotus! I was about to foam from the mouth, but I can control my self better than that! Unlike… **cough** Ami, Karin, Naoshi, Mei **cough**… you know what I mean? The sluts and whores that just fling them selves at you? Annoy me to shit, but I'm just so sexy, they can resist me! I'm surprised guys aren't throwing themselves at her… she's pretty fucking hot--no scratch that. She **is** hot. She was wearing a turquoise Hollister Westwood knit tank top with Twill grey short shorts. Fucking sexy if you'd ask me, of course I'd never admit it aloud.

I was getting near her quickly. "Back off pal!" she yelled.

A millisecond later, I spoke "I like you~" I couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment but my true feelings. Man she really is something…

At the moment it looked like she was yelling at her self? A pretty cute facial expression you see. Suddenly she opened her mouth real wide, and clamped down to fast for me to move. I let out a little yelp of surprise to see that she was… sucking on my finger? What the shit? What's so good about my finger and not my mouth?

'_Maybe you have bad breath' _Inner Sasu

'_Shut up'_ Sasu

'_Did we brush your teeth this morning?'_ Inner sasu

'_Why do you fucking care?'_

'_I'm you'_

'_Duh'_

Suddenly, she bit down real hard on my finger. Fuck! That hurt like a bitch!

"Ouch! What gives?" I yelled.

"Leave me alone" she said.

'_But I don't __**want**__ to leave you alone…' _I thought

She walked away, swaying her hips really seductively… I couldn't stand it! Never had I've been so moved by one girl's behavior! Just wait 'till I get he in bed-

Shikamaru walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. He looked at me with a lazy smirk on his face. "I'm utterly surprised. Thy hath been moved from thy royal throne on behalf of a hot chick." He started out his sentence dramatically but ended it in his usual low, lazy tone. Then started smirking.

"What does thy mean?" Naruto asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Go look it up" Neji said boredly.

"Whatever! I'll go ask HINATA-CHAN!!" he yelled and ran off… in the wrong direction. Sigh… dobe's these days. So overrated…

**SAKURA POV**

Boy that was freaky! Never stay in the same room as Sasuke Uchiha-AGAIN! Wait till I tell Ino, Ten, and Hinata about this! I didn't have to search long, just look for a big group of boys and look into the center and you'll find Ino, TenTen, and no Hinata… Must be out with Naruto…

"So then, he was trying to kiss me, but I was like so grossed out, so then I was-Sakura-chan!!" Ino yelled… of course. I walked into the center near Ino, TenTen was in her own little group now. "Hi Sakura-chan! What's up??" This is my new boyfriend! Sai!" she giggled. "Isn't he like so cute!"

"Yeah! Of course!" I replied cheerfully, he wasn't really, of course, he had pale skin and lots of acne. I knew she didn't like him, and he didn't like her. It was all in they're fake smiles. Must've just been a dare or something. He won't be with her for long… that's for sure.

"Hey, so you're Sakura? You're pretty hot" said a boy with dark red hair and of course the male signature smirk. He had a tattoo right above his right eye spelling love in Kanji. _'Love? What the hell?'_ I thought?

"Yeah… and who're you sexy?" I asked back with a smirk of my own. Flirting is just too damn easy for me.

"Gaara No Subaku… If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together," he said with a dumb laugh.

"Ha" I gave out a subtle laugh. "Raiku used that pick up line on me already" I told him, the smirk never left my face. "Nonetheless, it sounds hotter coming from you…" I drifted off.

"hmm… well, I got a lot-" he was interrupted by the bell

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Well, we'll talk later" I said smugly "bye" I said in his ear.

At 3rd period, P.E., it got interesting.

First let me tell you: the uniform is for sluts. It's a baggy white short sleeve shirt with a green collar and with short shorts-no wait shorter than that! More like bikini pants! I mean fuck! Is this school supporting prostitution??

It turns out that we had to play basketball. The whole class didn't have to play, but I was bored and what the hell else was I going to do the whole period? So I reluctantly played. Basketball wasn't my best sport. Volleyball or football is so much easier. So we got onto teams being:

Team A: Sasuke, Aoi, Sai, Gaara and Kei

Team B: Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee and I

Our team was pretty fucking kick-Ass!

I was at the center of the court with Sasuke [to much of my distress] on the other side. To my left was Hinata with Aoi on the other side of her, and to my left was Neji, having Kei on the other side of him. Behind us there was Lee and Shikamaru.

Sasuke was looking pretty smug about this whole deal. Actually, come to think of it… he's always smug… he's pretty weird.

Gai blew the whistle and threw the basketball into the air and yelled, "START" with all his voice.

Sasuke being the show off he was jumped into the air extra high to smack it down onto the ground right beside my feet. He next dribbled it down the court to the basket and scored. By the time they had 20 points, we had only 8. Something about this situation really aggravated me. Maybe it was the face that my not-so-secret admirer was winning against the Sakura Haruno. Nobody, I repeat NOBODY wins against her! Gai threw the ball and I jumped extra early and extra high and got the ball before Sasuke-and in 4 seconds flat it was a 3 pointer. Five minutes later it was 32 to 26. We were winning. There was only ten more minutes. Nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… 56 to 50. We were still winning, but with only one minute to keep that score or raise it. Suddenly Gaara shot a three pointer and with only twenty seconds Sasuke was the one to dribble down the court when I stood in his way unexpectedly. He tripped and came crashing down on me. He had his hands on either side of my face. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours on end… but in reality, only fifteen seconds.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"TEAM B WINS! CONGRADULATIONS!!!!" He shouted at the tops of his lungs.

We still stared until Neji picked me up and slung me over his shoulder saying stuff about being so proud to be a brother for the first time in his life.

**SASUKE POV**

I accidentally fell on her, but I was glad I did. I heard many various yells. _'Get up!' 'Come on!' 'Are you hurt Sasuke-kun? Let me help you' _shit like that.

I just stared at her. Her eyes are more beautiful than I thought. _'Shit'_ I thought. Neji picked up Sakura and slung her over his shoulder. _'I'm going to kick the shit out of him later!'_ I yelled in my head.

For some reason… I wanted to fall on her again… I loved looking at her!

**T b c**

**Ha-ha I'm such a bastard, I know. I'll update soon. ^. So don't worry. Please review!!!!! Make me happeh!**

**I love ya**

**~Uke**


	4. broken noses

Hi. Thank you for reviews. They are much appreciated. This is my fourth chapter, right? Yeah so thanks for helping me out. I was listening to:

Beautiful Day-U2,

Good Girls Gone Bad-Cobra Starship

Passion-Utada

Dearly Beloved-Kingdom Hearts

Numb-Lincoln Park

**Last Time:**

_I just stared at her. Her eyes are more beautiful than I thought. 'Shit' I thought. Neji picked up Sakura and slung her over his shoulder. 'I'm going to kick the shit out of him later!' I yelled in my head._

_For some reason… I wanted to fall on her again… I loved looking at her! _

**Current Time:**

Sakura POV:

"Yeah… pretty bored" It's lunch. I smartly brought lunch today. I know it was brilliant. I brought some California Rolls, rice, salmon, and spicy sauce. Yummy in my tummy!

TenTen, Ino, and Hinata were stuck with the school lunch. I felt bad for them. Today the lunch was Macaroni-and I swear to god, it was ALIVE!! The cheese was just some sort or orange powder… no more questions. Too hard to explain the monstrosity! Hahahahaha… moving on!

Ino was talking about some slut who tried to beat her up or something… "She like pushed me and I almost broke my heal! Wasn't that right Sai?" she asked her new boyfriend. Remember him? The not so cute kid… yeh him.

I tried to tell her that she tripped on a rock and accidentally pushed her… but she denied it. Well whatever. I was bored out of my fucking mind. I wanted to go beat up Sasuke for _'accidentally'_ squeezing and I mean **squeezing** my breast in Science. He lied and just said that they were in his way and was trying to push them away or some shit. I don't believe him.

He is so dead!

**Flashback:**

"Sssssasuke with Sssssakura" said Orochimaro, our freaky science teacher that is bisexual and in love with snakes. We were partners for some project of some sort I guess.

I could care less. Wait. Sasuke?? He said SASUKE? WHAT THE FUCK OROCHI FUCKING MARU? Don't pair me up with that dick face!! I was going to die and I knew it!!

"Hey, stop fantasizing about me and lets start this shit." Sasuke said coolly.

"Che. Yeah whatever fucktard…" I muttered a reply under my breath.

We had to dissect frogs. Ew! I know! The poor little froggies! I could cry… well not really…

As Sasuke cut open the stomach, many bones cracked, and blood spooned out. I felt fucking sick to my stomach… at least I had a stomach… Oh!! Poor frog!

IT had been only ten minutes in the class [out of 50 mins] and already 7 [out of 25] teens already left. Hinata being one of 'em.

I felt like I was going to be next, but Ayanne beat me to it. She stood up, making her chair let out a squeaky noise, and ran out, her long brown hair flying after her.

Two minutes later, I was sure it'd be me, but then Satori [a guy] ran out. He was the first male to leave. Sasuke had done half the project already and suddenly rested his head on my shoulder. "Sakura-chan" he nagged. "You're so warm" and rested his head lower and lower until he hit my breast. His eyebrow twitched. And then an unpleasant smirk came onto his face. Uh oh… with his lightning fast hands, they reached up to feel them. "mmmmm they're so bigggg" he moaned "I just want to lick 'em…" This didn't go over so well… now let me just tell you that before-

Okay, this is what happened. I just gave him a light tap on the nose! Nothing so bad right? Okay, fine. I broke his nose.

**CURRENT TIME:**

He's in the infirmary right now along with all the other sickly. I hope he gets attacked **cough** raped **cough** by all his fan girls/boys and dies! Muhahahaha… Then I don't have to worry anymore!

After I finished my lunch, I slowly waltzed over to see ho nii-san [aka neji] was doing. I stood right next to him, about to lay a finger on his shoulder when he [lightning fast] grabbed my finger and pulled me down next to him. I blushed lightly, but very visibly. He smirked at my shyness, why I otta-

"Sakura-nee-chan~ I missed you so much!" He say then glomp me. What kind of **man** [che yeah right] _glomps _girls?

I hugged him back… except slightly more awkwardly –er. He really is the touchy feely kind of guy.

He punched my arm, and I let out a yelp as he glared at me, but then suddenly smiled. "Pass the punch and glare to TenTen, please. She was being a bitch to me because I put my hand on the thigh. She went all psycho-bitch." He said

"Well she was probly just startled. Regular people don't just put they're hand on other random people's… thighs." I told him.

"Random? I've known her _forever_. She's annoying as hell… yet… it's fun to fuck with her. I'm turning into a Sasuke aren't I?" he asked.

"Yeah you're like Sasuke's twin right now" I said with a smirk. "You like her don't you"

Oh he's good. I hate how he can keep a straight face for longer that an hour-I fucking agitates me!

"No" he said coldly. "No way in hell" then his face cheered up. "I mean, don't get me wrong, she's hot, but even if I did like her, I'm certain she doesn't like me."

"Hmm… well, what if… I was to ask her-" I started.

"She'd say no" Neji said coldly. "Don't ask her. She'll turn into a fan girl!" he yelled.

What a pussy. I mean it's good to have fan girl's right? I mean I have_ some…_ but we should not go there. Let me tell you, it's fucking scary when a girl throws her self at _another_ girl. And it's happened twice to day. And it's my second day.

But, having fan girls/boys is a way to show other people that you're hot shit, that you're cool. Oh! Does that mean I'm hot shit? Oh crap…

Anyway!!!! Back to Neji-nii!

"Okay… I'm bored shitless. I'm going to go punch Ten, then she going to come over here and punch you, THEN a big fight's going to start… then teachers come… they you get detention and we're all happy!" I said sarcastically. I got off Neji's lap and ran over to TenTen before he could grab me.

I punched TenTen. Hard. She turned to me as I glared at her. Then I smiled really brightly. "What the fuck Sakura?" she demanded.

"It's from neji. He wanted me to give you the punch and glare." I told her precisely.

"What? So now you're his minion now?" she demanded again.

"No, he threatened me" I lied. Oh I bad. I sorta wanted ten and Neji to get in a fight, then there would have major detention. Then they-

TenTen growled ferociously. "That NEJI!" she stormed over to him and punched his back. Wow, I was right. Next, Neji stood up and looked her into the eye. He said something I couldn't hear because everyone was whispering something about a big fight. Oh yeah, this is getting good!!

**TENTEN POV**

What the fuck is wrong with the guy? What a fucking D-i-c-k-f-a-c-e! God! Who does he think he is? 'Oh I'm so cool! I'm friends with Sasuke-bastard-Uchiha!

I walked right up to him and punched his shoulder. Hard. I could careless right now if I broke it or not. I don't give a damn! I just want to straighten his ass out! And not sexually!

He stood up and stared me in the eye. "What do you want, Morino?" [A common name that many people use for TenTen's last name] Neji asked me rudely. And just so you know, my name is TenTen Morino.

"How far is that sick up your ass? Why are you being such a fucktard? Going around treating people, me included like shit? Hmm?" I asked demandingly, I tend to be demanding most of the time…

He smirked. Oh I just hated that smirk to bits. "Aw is little TenTen mad?" he asked, smirk widening into a sick smile.

"Fuck off. Would you just STOP?" I screeched.

"That'll be enough Morino TenTen, Hyuga Neji. Please, everybody, go to your respective class, and as for you two… please come to my office. Now." The principal Tsunade commanded.

**SAKURA POV**

Wow… how the fuck did that happen? Everything I boredly thought came true… hmm… maybe if I thought about Sasuke Uchiha dieing…

Unfortunately… didn't work. The thought was futile.

**XXXI LOVE YOU DON'T FORGET ABOUT MEXXX**

Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke [sadly], Ino, TenTen, and Shikamaru followed me home today. The girls were all going over to Hinata's house whist the boys going over to Neji's house. One problem. They live in the same house. Oh no. It turns out the Hyuga's live on the same street as me. Yay! I can say hi to Hinata and Neji whenever I want!

We opened the door [well no… Naruto _threw_ open the doors if you know what I mean]

And we all walked in calmly… well except for Naruto and Ino. Naruto, Ino, TenTen lived in smaller houses because their social status wasn't as high as the others. Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata & Neji were all heirs/heiresses to their family's. Sasuke had an older brother Itachi that was the Uchiha's heir. We went to they're family room to watch TV. WE ended up watching a horror movie I had never seen before. The Grudge. **[A/N I saw it in Japanese. It was so much scarier than the English version! I cried T^T I'm a wimp for horror movies]**

Naruto and Hinata were making out most of the movie while neji and TenTen were fighting about some shit… or at least tenten was yelling, neji was just standing there taking it. Ino and Shikamaru strangely disappeared… horny fucks… too horny for they're own good… sad yes it is. I was watching the movie screen with my eyes wide open. It was the part where the woman who lived in the house was at the grocery store sniffing one of the ramen boxes. I silently told her to buy it cuz the beef type is really good. Sasuke was sitting on the opposite side of the couch from me, staring at myself. Maybe I should just get up and find Shikamaru and ino, cuz that dude it freaking the shit out of me!

I found it sorta creepy, but I brushed it off. I found it ever more creepy when he was suddenly next to me his hand around my waist, causally. "What are you doing you freak of nature?" his grip tightened. He pulled me closer… I was going to smack this monstrosity when he… he sniffed me? What the hell is wrong with this guy!? Is he a fucking vampire? That thought freaked me out and I flinched from his touch. I wish I had gone to find Shikamaru and ino! He nibbled my ear. Okay, that's it. I felt like tenten who had been pushed around by neji. I opened my mouth to speak, when I realized his hand had slid up to my breast, and my mouth gave out an unexpected moan. 'Did I just… moan? For Sasuke?? What the fuck?' I thought.

He smirked.

I was pissed. But nothing came out of my mouth… had I lost my voice?

Suddenly a crash was heard. Like something had broken, a vase maybe. While the sound had distracted Sasuke, his hold became weak, so I was able to break away. I ran into the kitchen to see that a vase had indeed broken. I then looked up to the faces. Neji had one hand around tenten, and with his other hand traveling up the back of her shirt. She had her hands around his neck. It was obvious they were kissing.

'Oh no' I thought. 'I ruined their moment!'

I ran out of the room blushing madly. I felt like such a fun sucker.

**Yeah tbc**

**Reviewers~**

**murderbull214**

**Hinamori Amu-chan**

**XxXangelkunoichiXxX**

**phoenix1234flame**

**sasuxsaku lover101**


	5. L is for LOOSER

**What happened last time?**

_Suddenly a crash was heard. Like something had broken, a vase maybe. While the sound had distracted Sasuke, his hold became weak, so I was able to break away. I ran into the kitchen to see that a vase had indeed broken. I then looked up to the faces. Neji had one hand around tenten, and with his other hand traveling up the back of her shirt. She had her hands around his neck. It was obvious they were kissing. _

'_Oh no' I thought. 'I ruined their moment!'_

_I ran out of the room blushing madly. I felt like such a fun sucker._

**Current time:**

After I saw neji and tenten, I ran out of the room, in fact, I ran out of the house! I just felt so un-romantic. Sasuke's throwing moves on me, neji, tenten, Naruto, Hinata [not a 4 way] making out, Shikamaru and ino in god knows where, probably having sex. And me. Me, just boring me, watching a horror movie.

I ran into my house, took a bath and then went to sleep.

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

I know your type

(Your type)

You're daddy's little girl

Just take a bite-

"Rrrrgg! I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled. That fucking alarm clock! I got up five mins later, still tired.

I put on a jean mini skirt and a red Hollister lacy halter-top.

I decided that today, I was going to be something. I was going to ruin that thing called a man. Sasuke Uchiha.

I drove to school in a slow, casual manner. I wanted every eye to be on my once I get out of the car. I drove to the gate to get into the school. I showed the man my id, and he winked and passed it back to me with a smirk on his face. I grabbed it and bolted down the road.

As I opened the car door to let myself out, many eyes were already on me.

'_Do I look too sluttish? I don't want people to get the wrong idea!' I asked inner saku. _

'_Hell no, girl you look fine… well the skirt is a little bit on the short side… but don't worry! It's all good!' Inner Saku encouraged happily._

'Wow for once you were nice! Yay! I like nice inner Saku!' I yelled with glee in my head. Inner Saku just blushed and looked away.

Anyway, I stepped out of the car onto the black pavement and started walking into the school swaying my hips suggestively. I want to find _him_, and show him his place. Luckily I found him in an area easy to spot. He was in the slut territory.

I walked right in like I was some sort of princess. The tapping of my high heals must have gotten Sasuke's attention. He turned around expecting another hoe to ravish him but instead, seeing me. His smirk dropped, staring at me wide eyed, but then it was back on his face again. "Hmmm, so Sakura-chan finally came to where she belongs… the-"

What I did cut him off. I leaned down, pressing my body to his back [he was sitting in a chair] really tightly. Then my breast popped out to either side of his face as I put my arms around his neck. I whispered really quietly into his ear so that none of the whores could hear me. "Oh Sasuke-kun… what was I thinking?" I moaned out lustfully. "You're so _hottt…"_ I purred seductively. I smirked behind his ear. 'What should I do next Saku?' I asked inner saku.

'Play it easy. What does he like? Hot bodies, right? Do the sexiest thing you can do with our body!' she said excitedly. 'Or… I could take over…' she hinted.

This was a special occasion… so I obliged. 'Yeah, sure just no sex okay?' she smirked. 'Che with this hot body? I can't help that every guy likes hot girls'

**Inner pov**

My eyes rolled back into my head as new glossy bluer eyes rolled out. I smirked. Human men are all the same. They're all after sex and love. Then I remembered that saying… _"Guys are like bras… they hook up behind your back." _Yeah that was made to warn girls about Sasuke. Bastard… 'What to do next… what to do next… oh!'

I licked and bit his ear, then moved down to his neck to lick and suck. I let out a couple moans and groans to tell Sasuke he has a yummy neck. He moaned every now and then to tell me I'm doing a good job. I smirked into a suck.

'Its working saku-chan' I told Sakura. He turned his head to me and I looked up. He smirked "My mouth is up here" and pointed to his lips. We locked mouths for a long couple minutes until he opened his lips to let his long hot covered in saliva tongue erupt from his mouth. My teeth blocked it though. He licked my pearly whites repeatedly until I gave in and opened my mouth.

He rested his hands on my bust. I smirked thinking of the right time to use my plan. _Rip away from him and tell him you were just teasing, then cheat on him with some other guy he hates…_ who does he hate… who does he hate… Gaara! Aha!_ Gaara._

I stopped leaving hickeys all over and stared him right in the eye with a serious expression. Then I bent down giggling. He looked dumbfounded, retarded even! I looked up to him again still laughing, "I was just teasing! Ha-ha you actually fell for it!" I laughed out loud. "The all powerful horny Uchiha!" All the sluts around sneered at me, but what did I do? I stuck my tongue out at them childishly. Then I simply walked out of the room to hear a bunch of "oh don't worry about it Sasuke-kun!" "She's just a slut" "Nobody likes her" "What a bitch!" and long other strings of cursing.

'You're good' Sakura told me.

'Oh I know' I replied smugly.

It was lunch already, and I had no idea where the hell Gaara is! I remember from the last time we flirted that he had… blue or red hair? Red! Yeah that's it, and… a tattoo above his right eye. Sigh… 'Luckily lunch just started' I said as I pulled out my phone. I always keep it on in school **[a/n SO DO I!]**

As I was pulling it away, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Dark… red? I turned my head really fast, hopping not to get whiplash, to see… Kanta? Oh crap, that's a girl! Woops. Finally I gave up and decided to go back to home base to ask Ino if she had seen him.

But guess what? She was with him.

"Sakura-chan! Guess what~?" yelled/asked Ino. She was holding hands with Gaara? What the hell?

"Hmm? What is it Ino-chan?" I asked back. This better be good.

"We're going out now!" she yelled happily.

My mouth hung open. "B-but what about Sai? Weren't you just going out yesterday?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. 'Well, I got bored of him and Gaara is so much hotter!' I'm betting that going to be her answer.

"Well, I got bored of him and Gaara is so much hotter!" she squealed. He smirked. I almost fell over. What did I say? You all reading owes me 5 dollars!!!

"Hey… and by the way, what happened between you and Shikamaru last night? I couldn't find you anywhere!" is said and smirked. I wasn't trying to screw her over with Gaara… I just wanted to know.

She however looked and me wide eyed. Gaara luckily wasn't paying attention. She stuttered "N-nothing h-happened. Nothing a-at all!" she painfully fake smiled.

I smirked. "Gaara-kun, stay here, we'll be back shortly!" I said bubbly.

"Sakura! Don't bring that up in front of my new boyfriend!" she whispered loudly. We were hiding behind a big tree.

"Well, I want to know. You can't be cheating on your new boy!" I sternly whisper yelled.

"Well… we were-we just got bored and one thing led to another, and then next we were naked… and then-"

"No! Save my virgin eyes _please_!" I begged. "No porn images please!"

"Che, yeah sure whateva honey, just do not speak of this! You hear me?" Ino wasn't whispering anymore.

I laughed. "Yeah, fine, but no more cheating. If you love sex, do it with Gaara. Your _boyfriend_" I said.

She laughed now, "Gaara, let me tell you is anti-having sex. He won't let me touch him!" she laughed even harder.

"Oh now come on, you do at least _brush_ his touch, right?" I asked.

"Oh hell no! He moves… O M Jesus… is that Gaara with… with… KARIN?" she yelled. Gaara was with Karin… like literally being touchy feely.

"Yeah… wait! Yeah it is!" I smirked at her. "Lets go mess!"

She smirked back. "Hell. To. The. YES!! Nobody touches _my_ boys" Ino said.

I guess I could forget about the plan with me cheating with Gaara… but I sort of wanted to do it [not sex, I meant the plan, silly!] now.

We walked on either side of him and both of us poked a shoulder. He looked to Ino's side first, then mine. "What do you guys want?" he asked boredly.

"What the hell are you doing with Karin? **I** am your girlfriend remember?" Ino said.

"Yeah, and Karin is my stupid ass sister." Gaara said. Ino and I just looked at each other thinking about what he said… they do both have red hair…

"Oh… well then why are you… touching." Ino asked.

"What do you care? It's none of your business anyway, hoe" said Karin.

Oh. No. She. Di'int.

"Shut up Karin. Don't be bitch, go away." Gaara said strictly. She gasped and stuck her nose up.

**Sasuke POV**

I… I can't believe she did that… I mean, I can't believe I fell for it…

"Hey, Sasuke, you OK? You looked dazed," said a concerned Neji.

"Hmm? No, I'm fine, just tired" I lied. "By the way… Shikamaru… what was it that you were doing with Ino last night?" I smirked. Everyone knew already, we just wanted to hear it come out of his mouth.

He smirked unexpectedly. "Ino gives a hard fuck"

Naruto laughed "Woo Hoo! Good job buddy! Lets go celebrate! Where's the ramen?" he looked around.

"Baka! Sasuke's already had sex like two million times! Why is it so special now?" Asked Neji.

"Well… I never expected Shikamaru to do it, especially with a freak like Ino! She-" BONK. "Owwwwwwww! What the fuck Shikamaru?"

"That hit just took all of my energy out. I'm going to go **yawn** rest…" the three stared at him. Instantaneously, there were three evil laughs heard.

**1 hr later**

**Shikamaru pov**

Shikamaru groaned as he got up. His back hurt like since he was sleeping on a bench. A BENCH!? Oh shit! I must be late for class!

I ran down the hallways to get to my math class. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I was… TWENTY MINUTES LATE? Holy fuck!

"Hello Mr. Nara. Can I ask why you're so late?" Asuma said without looking up.

"Uh, um I fell asleep in lunch period…" I said lazily.

A couple kids looked at me and laughed. What the hell was so fucking funny?

Asuma got up to hand me my detention slip when he stopped. "Kids, please do not tattoo your foreheads. Please" he said again. "Its bad for your skin."

That was pretty random… why's he asking-Oh my fucking God… I looked into the mirror my teacher keeps in the classroom and saw it, a huge ass L in the center of my forehead.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I yelled and ran out of the classroom. I went to the bathroom to wash out all of the marker ink. Five minutes later… nothing happened. _'Permanent ink? What the fuck?' _I yelled in my head. _'I am so going to kick their asses later!'_

So soon enough [five more minutes later], I had smeared ink all over my face. Hey, it beats having a big L there! My god, they're in for some **major** butt kicking.

**Tbc**

**Review please! ^. **


	6. Nejiten or not?

**Life is fun, ne? NO!**

**Chapter 6, [right?]**

**NEJITEN OR NOT?**

**This is going to be all nejiten, but with a bit of SasuSaku at the end, okay pumpkins? Please review! A ****little ****no, A LOT of swearing.**

NEJI POV

**T**hat one day, in my kitchen… with TenTen, it was so special… like none other. Dates with my fan girls are all the same… they beg for things then they 'reward' me with horrible sex, sexual abuse that I will remember for the rest of my already scarred life.

Tenten is not like other girls. She's so much calmer, and not sluttish, and won't throw herself at random hot guys. I like that. Like Sakura-nii-chan. I asked her if she wanted to go out, but she said that she wanted more of a brother to sister relationship. It didn't really hurt, but if I asked TenTen, the perfect girl of my dreams and she said 'no', I would break to pieces. She is that important to me.

I walked to school today with ease. Naruto had broken something on my car yesterday, so today it's in the shop. I sighed as I watched one of my good friends Haku kiss one of his slut fan girls. He thinks that its real 'true love', but he has no idea. I could laugh. Then I spotted her. TenTen. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a green long sleeved ABERCROMIBE shirt and her hair in her usual two twin buns. I smirked my usual smirk. Here I go. She looked up at me, but didn't give me a second glance. Did she hate me that much? I remember last time I tried to kiss her…

Flashback

"Okay Neji, you dragged me in here to talk to me. What was it that you wanted to ask, hmm? I'm all ears" TenTen said annoyed. I loved that face she made when she was mad. I have to admit it, its irresistible.

I smirked. She looked like she was going to kill me. "I don't know, I was bored so I wanted to mess with you." I said smugly. I was just going to stick it. I had nothing planned. Yet.

"Well then, what the hell? I'm leaving your stupid house! It reeks of NEJI!" she yelled. She started to walk out of the kitchen, but was instantaneously stopped. She looked in to the eye of the man who was gripping her hand so hardly. "Neji, if you don't leave me alone, I going to get a restraining order against you! I swear to-"

"Shut up" I said as I silenced her with my mouth. Her eyes exploded with emotion. Confusion. Hate. Lust. More confusion. She pulled away promptly.

"What the fuck Neji? Are you fucking crazy!? You asshole!" she yelled.

"What? Was it your first kiss, hmm?" I said with a smirk. Of course I already knew the answer. Yes.

She blushed madly. "How dare you even touch me? And no! It was not-"

I cut her off, "Yes it was TenTen, don't deny it any longer. And let me tell you, it was very," I purred "very, sexy" I said, smirk grazing my happy lips. Her lips were oh-so-yummy.

She blushed again, only harder. "I-I, no! It was not in the least way, sexy! I mean-" I shushed her again with my lips.

My hands wrung around her waist, then went north; "I said, don't deny it," I said sternly as she tensed under my touch. She knew she wanted it, so why deny? Hey that rhymed… Anyway, this time she did not decline the invitation. She threw her arms around my neck. "That's right" I spoke into the kiss.

It was getting hot now. She opened her mouth gladly to let my tongue in. This was getting really hot until Sakura-nii-san decided to run on in on us. She stared at us for a while until she finally blushed and ran back out of the large kitchen.

After the interruption, we made out for another twenty minutes until her mom decided to call her and order her home.

**End Flashback**

That was so nice… why couldn't it just happen over and over again? TenTen kept walking with Sakura and Ino. Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Must be out with her nutcase boyfriend making out behind the large trees. I saw her with him there once when I was trying to get away from one of TenTen's murderous punches.

I was happy. Never had I felt so happy. At lunch for sure I would ask her out. Hopefully she wouldn't become a neji-fan girl when we started going out. I started fantasizing about our wedding and our children and large house, we would name our kids Hatori… and-

"Neji! Look out!" yelled Sakura. I kept walking and looked at her. I held up a hand to wave to her, but before I could move it, I went smash! A pole? When the hell did that get there? Sakura and TenTen walked-well Sakura ran, and TenTen walked up to me. "Are you alright?" yelled Sakura again? She looked incredibly worried.

TenTen on the other hand, had looked like she could give a shit. One glance at me and she flushed, and looked away. **[Ha, flushed the toilet, jk]** I still stared at her. TenTen still looked away. Sakura smirked at this.

"Okay, I'm going to just leave you two lovers to figure out your lives… well, bye!" she said and ran. Real fast. Aw shit… TenTen's going to beat the shit out of me! She smiled a genuine smile. "Yeah, you and your pole can sort things out" she said and walked away.

Aw fuck! "TenTen, wait!" I hollered and stood up, the big bump on my forehead. She looked my way. "Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Well what is it? Is it about fucking molesting me yesterday?" she asked. It was obvious that she was pissed out of her gourd. I smirked. "Or is it something meaningful?"

"I just want to say… You're a really good kisser" I replied smugly. "I wanted to ask you at lunch, but you're here now. Do you want to go out?" I asked casually. I was used to this kinda shit. I ask a girl **cough** fan girl **cough** and she'll melt and stupidly let out a loud YES!

She smirked. "N.O." she said, spelling out the word no. "I'm not one of your fucking fan girls. Your sluts." She scoffed.

My mouth hung wide open. "W-What? Why not? I mean-"

"I said NO Neji. Here, want me to say it again? N to the fucking O!" she yelled. I've never met such a rebellious girl.

I walked right up to her and kissed her. I can loose it. No, not today. Not never. I stuck my hot tongue into her mouth without her say. I had to change her mind one way, or another.

"I really like you…" I purred into her ear. "I'd do anything," I added. I really would. Seriously.

"Hmm… anything?" she asked. I gulped. Actually… not anything.

"Uh well-"

"Anything right? Just to go out with you? And stay your girlfriend… hmm, I guess its not so bad," she smirked as I was starting to sweat. "I suppose you could do something I wanted you to do…" she drifted off.

"Go up to Rock Lee, and tell him this. You are a gay-ass motherfucker that touches himself at night and dreams of sex with Gai. And stop messing with TenTen and Sakura." She smirked. Lee is an actual cool guy. Well… let me rephrase that… He is butt-ugly and stupid.

"Um okay, easy enough-"

"Then, you kiss him" she said. My mouth dropped to the floor. "Hey, close your mouth. Don't want any flies in there do you, hmm?" she smirked.

Oh that devil.

"Oh, and, I will stay close by to watch, no, for everyone to watch." She smirked deviously.

"Oh, no sweat. Anything for you" I fake laughed. I walked over to go talk to Lee. He was sitting in a tree reading a book. "Hey, Lee, could you come down here? I want to talk to you…" I said nervously.

"Oh, sure youthful friend Neji!" he yelled and jumped down from the tree. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, hmm?" he asked.

"Um, okay, here… You are a gay-ass motherfucker that touches himself at night and dreams of sex with Gai. And stop messing with TenTen and Sakura." I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Uh sorry" I said and ran off.

"Oh no, how did he find out?" he yelled and ran away from where he was standing.

TenTen walked up right next to me. "Hmm, so you really did it," she said and looked at me, furiously getting all the Lee germs off of me. I stopped and looked up at her. "I guess… I am yours," she said as I smirked. I lifted my wet lips from the cold water and put them on hers.

"You," I started, "Are mine, and mine only. End of story" I said smugly. Suddenly, Sakura, Sasuke, ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto jumped from behind the wall and screamed, well, the girls did, Naruto being a girl. Sasuke and Shikamaru acted as if they were too cool for this. Sakura unexpectedly threw pink confetti at our faces and then ran in circles then fainted.

"Hinata! Don't give Sakura your Red Bull next time please!" yelled Ino. "She doesn't take it too well…" she said as she picked up Sakura and took Shikamaru with her to the infirmary.

"Hey! I didn't give it to her! She fucking took it! Okay?" she yelled after Ino and Shikamaru. "Che, yeah, that's right, walk away!" she yelled again. Hmm… is that why she's so crazy? **[I have an obsession for Red Bull XD]**

During school, tenten and I kept passing notes to each other. It turned out Sakura-nii-chan had to go home due to her drunkenness. We all stopped by her house… no wait, Naruto and Ino, being the dumb blondes they were, broke the door down, literally, and ran into her room. After that, we brought Sakura with us to go get some pizza to 'celebrate' TenTen and I going out… ness. We must have kissed at least two point five hundred million times today. It was pretty hot, plus she has a nice ass. I had fun grabbing that!

**Hinata Pov**

Hmmm… I'm so glad nii-san is going out with TenTen! Squeal! I can't wait to be her sister-in-law! Squeal X3! They're wedding is going to be so great! I'm going to-

"Hey Hinata-chan… I think I dropped my wallet over here, Sakura, ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, do you guy think you could help me find it?" he asked with a sheepish expression, most of everyone whose name was called smirked. We followed him outside. He led us away from the two lovebird's sight and started talking.

"Okay, I wanted to ask you guys… uh… oh I forgot…" he said sadly.

"Aww! Naruto! Come on! I-

"Oh yeah! I've got a couple water balloons at my house, you guys up?" he asked with a large grin. We all replied with either an okay, yeah, sure, fine, or an hn. "Okay, Sakura-chan, go get the lovers." He ordered Sakura.

As soon as we separated the two from kissing each other to death, we brought them over to Naruto's house. The backyard was **really** big! Out of nowhere, a big balloon hit Neji right in the cheek and he growled a scary growl and threw one in the back of Sasuke's head. Sasuke looked like he could kill Shikamaru, because it seemed like he was the one who threw it. He threw it square into Shikamaru's eye, and gasped! Shikamaru did nothing. He just sort of… sat there.

"Aw, you're no fun Shika-kun!" Yelled Ino. He still sat there. "Oh well" she said and picked up a water balloon and threw it at TenTen, who was fixing her hair.

War broke out and everyone was soaked. Neji and TenTen were on the ground, making out, Sasuke and Sakura were in the kitchen, and ino, Shikamaru, and I were leaving.

**Sasuke POV**

'Aw, Sakura-chan is all wet!" I thought, I walked up to her and abruptly squeezed her boob. I really don't know why I did it… but I guess I just did.

She looked up at me horrified. She jumped on me trying to hurt me somehow. "SASUKE YOU BASTARD!" she yelled angrily. If looks could kill, I'd be dead two hundred times already, no wait, she did it again, make that two hundred and one times now. She then started to chase me she's really fast by the way. But, no need to worry! I'm on the football team.

I turned around to run backwards, "Come on Sakura-chan! You're so slow!" I teased and smirked. After my world famous smirk, I tripped over a rock and fell on my back. Her body then clashed with mine on the floor. Wait… why was there a rock on the floor?

"EEEEEKK! UKE (:P)! YOU STEPPED ON UKE! EEEEEEEEKKK! ARE YOU OKAY UKE?" Yelled Naruto. Overreacting as usual. The cat lazily [huh, hell yeah! Go me!] Scratched him and jumped from his grasp. Uke walked/slipped over all the water on the floor over to Sasuke and Sakura. He stared into Sakura's eyes. They were both emerald green! Swiftly, the cat licked her face then stalked off.

Then I noticed our position. Sakura was on top of me. Her wet bust was pushed into my hard chest. I smirked as she blushed. "Hmmm… Sakura, are you this desperate?" I asked smugly.

She blushed harder. "No! I'm going to rip you a new ass for even touching me!" she yelled. "You stupid pervert!" she punched me right in the shoulder. She was now, very pissed.

"Hey! I'm not a punching bag!" I yelled smugly. She punched me again.

"Yeah, but once I'm done, you will be!" I screamed in his ear. Now she was the one to smirk. I clutched my ear and winced. She had a mean yell! She was just inches away from my face… I could just reach up and-

"Oh crap guys! My parents will be home soon! We got to clean up this shit hole!" he hollered so loud that Neji and TenTen stopped making out. Finally! After ten minutes of working, or more like everyone, but Naruto helping, we had to get out of there. Because Naruto loves parties, he did something a one random party, so he got grounded from parties. But since his parents are really nice, they let him get off the hook sometimes.

Neji, TenTen, Sakura and I walked out calmly and since it was a Friday, we went to go get a movie. It wasn't as fun as when everybody's here with us [we were at my house].

After our 'mini party' as TenTen called it, they all went home. I got bored and went to sleep cuz you know, it was like two am!

**TBC**

**Oh man, finally, its over! This was 2,560 words long! Sheesh! My fingers are all numb!!**

**Okay, have a nice day. Those of you who read this will get POCKY!! Yay! Here ya go! **

**AKE**


End file.
